


This Isn't a Comic Book

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, TW-Attempted Suicide, TW-Depression, TW-Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a night of bad decisions you wake up to find yourself in the world of the Marvel universe. Instead of panicking you make a life for yourself and spend your first Christmas amongst the Avengers.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, bucky barnes x you, bucky x reader - Relationship, bucky x you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	This Isn't a Comic Book

The music was painfully loud and the song wasn’t helping matters. You’d begged them to take you out just to get ahead of the emptiness that had begun to take hold. It was all these little things piling up until you felt heavy just with the weight of living. You craved your dark bedroom and to be under the covers until somehow your body would dissolve into nothingness. The feelings had been there for a while but you’d persevered powering through it but this week had been overwhelming. When your friends suggested a night out you’d almost declined but then the thoughts grew darker and darker and you realized it was safer in a loud, sweaty club then alone with the monster in your head. 

But the club wasn’t faring much better for you. Your friends had all gone off on their own paths and you were reminded again of your failure as a human being. You were all in your thirties and yet you remained single after a string of complicated relationships that left you feeling more broken each time. At least you looked semi appropriate to the other club-goers. Your friend Jessica had complimented the sheer, flower embroidered over a shirt as it showed your bare stomach. The outfit fit just right but now it was almost nauseating as you felt eyes on you. Of course, they were judging you. Why were you even here?

“Y/N, you alright?” Dean, a friend from college, asked as you nervously pulled your leather jacket tighter around you.

“Just regretting coming out is all. I don’t fit in here,” you offered sipping off the drink that was now mostly watered down vodka.

“That’s because you’re too tense. You know what you need,” he winked and pulled something from his pocket. He pulled your hand out dropping two small pills in your palm.

“Dean,” you hissed shocked at the fact he had drugs on him. He had certainly changed since college.

“Relax, I take them all the time,” he offered with a shrug as he held out his hand to you. Two more pills were inside and he quickly tossed them back and finished them off with his drink.

“What is it?” you asked but honestly you didn’t much care. Why did it matter?

“Just take it Y/N,” he replied and then giggled. You’d never heard Dean giggle before. That was enough for you no matter how stupid it may have been. You followed Dean’s routine quickly swallowing down the pills with your drink as the chaser.

It could have been hours or even moments but soon Dean had pulled you to the dance floor. The room was pulsating with grinding bodies and you felt more alive than you had in months. Sweat glistened across your skin which was a battle in itself. You moved from blistering heat to shivering cold but never long enough to decide what to do with your leather jacket. Dean moved behind you his hands on your hips forcing you to sway in his direction, but that was it he never went further which was a relief. Not that you would have been against it, but not while under the influence of whatever drugs you had in your veins.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean shouted nodding towards the bathrooms and taking off before you could respond.

You continued to let the drug twist and mold the world around you until a man appeared before you. He looked vaguely like Loki from the Marvel movies right down to the metal gag covering his mouth. You reached for him as the gag fell away and he leveled a glare at you holding something bright in his hands.

“Don’t touch me. Where am I?” he asked in a commanding way.

“You’re in New York City. Who are you?” your hands run over his chest marveling at the intricate details. “You look like Tom Hiddleston.”

“Enough. This is the wrong place,” he held up the glowing object and began to say something. You, however, were captivated by the glowing box and reached for it. It looked like pure joy, something you didn’t know anymore. Why shouldn’t you touch it?

“Beautiful,” you spoke as your hand pressed to the box. A scream ripped from your throat as immense burning pain rushed from the cube to your arm then throughout your whole body. It felt like your insides were being pulled apart and flashes of images you’d never seen before like space and life filled your mind. The burn lessened as white filled your vision.

Cold hands moved across your face. You were on the ground if the hardness beneath was anything to go by but you didn’t think you could open your eyes, “How did a mortal survive that? How are you alive?” You recognized the voice as the Loki wannabe and tried to call out to him but you couldn’t manage that either nor reach for his hands to stop touching your face.

The more you tried to exert yourself the more your mind tried to send you back to sleep. Eventually, the cold hands moved away and a warm breath was at your ear before he spoke, “I’ll be back for you, Pet. Until then I’ll let them see what you’ve become.”

“H…help,” you managed barely but a cold laugh was the only reply as you fell back into darkness.

“What are you saying, Stark?”

“I’m saying I was tracking the signature of Loki’s scepter and I found her instead,” the sound of computer beeps and whirls meet your ears. “The hospital file says she was a Jane Doe found in Central Park. She’s perfectly healthy just unconscious with nothing to help identify her, but look Thor at these charts. She’s emitting the same energy as the Tesseract and Loki’s scepter.”

“Strange.”

“I’m going to run some blood test,” a new voice spoke. It sounded as familiar as the other two, “Maybe it can tell us something about what’s happening to her or help identify her.”

“You could just ask me,” you speak up coughing against the roughness of your throat. You push to sit up but a hand presses on your shoulder keeping you down.

“Relax. You need to rest,” you force your eyes to open. It takes work and the overhead light makes it harder but eventually the man’s face comes into focus. Then they widen as you pull away taking in the graying curls and the glasses.

“What the hell?” you whimper looking away from him to the two other men. You squeak and pushed away accidentally falling from the bed and scrambling backward until you reached a wall, “Seriously? What the hell is happening?”

“I don’t know Kiddo,” Robert Downey Jr stepped forward but stopped when you flinched. He held his hands up, “We’re not going to hurt you. My name’s Tony, this muscle-y guy over here is Thor, and that’s Dr. Bruce Banner.”

“Are you fucking with me?” you reply looking at each one. “That’s not possible. You’re actors. What the hell?”

“Lady I assure you he speaks the truth. Can you tell us your name or how you may have encountered,” before he even finished you spoke.

“The tesseract?”

“You know it?” Bruce kneels down. “Can you tell us what happened?”

You looked away from him and out the window shocked at the city that sprawled out before your eyes, “I was in a bad place and I didn’t think about what could’ve happened. I just took the pills he gave me. For a minute everything was good. I felt alive again.”

You looked back at the men and were surprised at the concern, “Then he was there. Loki. He had the tesseract. I didn’t realize what it was it was just so pretty and bright. I wanted to feel that. Then it burned. I touched it and my whole body burned then nothing but a voice promising he’d return for me and then waking on that table. That’s it.”

“You touched the tesseract?” Tony asked. You could already see the gears in his head going a mile a minute. “Barehanded?”

“I didn’t know what it was.”

“How are you alive?” Bruce paused looking at you. “I just realized you still haven’t told us your name.”

“Oh, it’s Y/N. I’m Y/N Y/L/N. Big fan,” you tried to smile but you were overwhelmed and it felt forced on your lips.

“So we don’t exist where you’re from?” Tony asked still trying to piece it together.

“Not like this. You’re characters in movies and comics, but I’m taking it that I’m not in Kansas anymore.”

Tony and Bruce share a look but you turn back to the window before resting your forehead on your arms. Thor comes over placing his hand on your shoulder. That’s when it happens. A warmth flows over your skin and a blinding light before the sounds of shattered glass and burnt metal assault your senses. You climb to your feet and your eyes widen in horror at the room around you. It’s destroyed. The window behind you is cracked but thankfully doesn’t appear that it will bust. Thor is against the far wall with his eyes closed but at least he seems to be breathing. You can’t see Tony or Bruce and panic at the alarms now buzzing.

“Stark? Banner?” a familiar voice calls out. You back up against the glass holding up your hands in surrender.

Before your eyes Captain America, the Falcon, Winter Soldier, and Black Widow sweep into the room weapons drawn. Thankfully at that same moment, a large sheet of metal rumbles and is pushed off with Tony in full Iron Man armor guarding Bruce, who thankfully hasn’t turned green, “Who are you?”

You jerk up meeting Steve Roger’s stern gaze, “I’m Y/N. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I did. Please don’t shot me.”

“Stand down Rogers,” Tony’s visor flips up. “It wasn’t her fault. She’s the Jane Doe from Central Park.” 

The weapons lower and Falcon and the Black Widow go to help Thor. Captain swings the shield to his back, “Apologies ma’am. I know you must be scared.”

“I’m terrified and confused. I don’t know what I did and I would never intentionally hurt anyone.”

“Relax, Doll,” Bucky Barnes offers. “We aren’t in the business of hurting good people.”

“This is so weird. Maybe I’m dead. That would explain this,” you slide down to sit back as the Avengers surround you. “I obviously overdosed on drugs and this is my mind playing tricks on me as my body dies.”

“Hey,” you look up and Tony is kneeling beside you with his armor vanishing. “You’re not dead and you’re not dying. I don’t know what’s going on but we’ll figure it out. Will you let me or rather us, help you?”

You looked around the room from the faces of people you never thought were real to the destruction that you had caused. Whatever would happen you had to trust something and you couldn’t really go wrong with the Avengers, “Okay. I trust you.”

“Terrible decision,” he smirked holding out his hand. “Let’s go get some food and drink in you.”

“Okay,” you took his hand letting your fate be in his hands.

##  **Seven Months Later**

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you take another cookie I’m going to take your arm,” you warned as you went to place a finished cookie on the tray to find another one missing.

Laughter erupted from the living room and Bucky popped his head up with a grin that made you already forgive him, “Sorry Y/N their just the best gingerbread cookies I’ve ever had.”

“And I want others to enjoy them too,” you snapped back as the oven timer went off.

A lot had happened in the months you’d been stuck in _Marvel-world_ as you affectionately called it. You’d pretty much become a member of the team as soon as Thor awoke proving he was okay after your blast. In fact, he often prided himself on helping you develop your power early. You looked down at the bracelets that helped you control your power. Tony had developed them after the third blast had sent you hurtling from the Tower through a shattered window. Luckily, Peter had been hanging out with you and saved you from becoming a mark on the pavement. To anyone else, they just looked like fashion bangles but when needed they helped control your blast and manage your power.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky broke you from your thoughts with a slight pout. “I’ll stop.”

You picked up the icing bag and ran a line down his nose, “You’re forgiven.”

“I deserve that,” he shrugged wiping the icing off.

“Would you mind getting the batch out of the oven and putting that tray in for me,” you indicated the tray of brownie batter and Bucky nodded.

Christmas was right around the corner and Tony had splurged on a fancy cabin getaway for the team. Right now it consisted of you, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Maria, and Wanda. The rest of the team would be arriving tomorrow and you wanted to get the baking part of Christmas done early. But that was easier said than done with super soldiers and their stupid metabolism. However, it was nice to be able to actually be excited about Christmas again. It had been a long time but here it felt new.

“So, I have a question,” Bucky began as he sat the tray of gingerbread men down to cool. “Where did you learn to bake?”

“My Mom taught me. We couldn’t always afford to do Christmas so we would just make cookies for everyone. We usually had the stuff on hand and people seemed to like them.”

“That sounds nice,” Bucky offered before hoisting himself on the counter next to your cookie station. “Are you thinking about them at all? I mean where you come from?”

You stopped arranging the cookies and thought for a minute. You felt bad because to be honest, you hadn’t thought about it. You’d always assumed no one would miss you that being in another dimension didn’t really change things. Did that make you a bad person?

“Honestly, no,” you said sitting down on the stool. “I guess I never thought anyone would miss me so I didn’t even think about it.”

“I’d miss you,” Bucky spoke quietly and you looked up to see if he was joking but his expression was sincere. “I mean getting to know you and train you really let me see what kind of person you are. You don’t see it but you’re pretty amazing. I know how you got here may have been strange but if it’s, all the same, I’m glad you’re here.”

“I don’t know what to say Bucky,” you were flustered and prayed you weren’t blushing. “Thank you.”

“Just wanted you to know because I know you get down sometimes,” he shrugged it off reaching for another cookie. You slapped his hand and he chuckled, “Can’t blame me for trying.”

“You’re the worst,” you laughed with him as you stood to ice the rest of the gingerbread cookies.

“Can I help?”

“No, you are not eating any more cookies. I want there to be plenty for Christmas Eve tomorrow.”

“I’m not going to eat anymore. I swear I just want to help.”

You couldn’t have said no to him if you had wanted to. Bucky, true to his word, helped you finish decorating and arranging the gingerbread cookies and plating the brownies. He even helped you make the dough for the pies you were making. By the end of the night, you both were covered in flour, food coloring, and sprinkles. Everything would be perfect now for your first holiday with the Avengers.

You bid everyone good night and made your way to your room showering and quickly climbing into bed. Wanda had gifted you a pair of _Frozen_ themed pajamas because even in _Marvel-world_ that was a thing. They were cozy and with the fireplace, in your room, it was like something out of a Hallmark movie your sister would watch every Christmas. The knock at your door thankfully stopped your thoughts from dwelling on your sister or the fact you’d probably never see her again.

“Come in,” you sit up blinking away the sleep to see Bucky slip in. He’s in his pajamas and has something in his hand, “Bucky are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to give you my Christmas present.”

“Me? Why did you get me a present?”

Bucky sat on the foot of the bed allowing you to sit up and turn the bedside lamp on even though the glow of the fire was enough, “I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“Spit it out, Buck,” you tease when he hands you the small wrapped box.

“Just open this please,” you take the box handling it carefully. 

You unwrapped the small box and lifted the lid revealing a beautiful necklace. Th[e silver necklace was adorned with a glass pendant but inside it looked like the swirling of a galaxy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.etsy.com%2Flisting%2F722265223%2Fchristmas-gift-north-star-necklace%3Fga_order%3Dmost_relevant%26ga_search_type%3Dall%26ga_view_type%3Dgallery%26ga_search_query%3Dgalaxy%2Bnecklace%26ref%3Dsr_gallery-1-18%26organic_search_click%3D1&t=ODU1YmRkOTc3ZmY5MWQ4NjZjOTFiZDBjZDc2ODYzMzAzZDUxODlmNixCelBpcXpEcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189861884494%2Fthis-isnt-a-comic-book&m=1), “Bucky, this is stunning.”

“I knew you liked to look at the stars so I thought this way you’d always have them with you. May I?” you nodded handing him the box. Bucky pulled the necklace out and you moved so he could clasp it behind your neck. The pendant sat perfectly on your chest just above your cleavage.

“Bucky, thank you for this. It’s beautiful,” you took his hand with a squeeze and then go to release him but his hand twists and he interlocks his fingers with yours.

“I’m not good with words, Doll, and I know you’re still adjusting to having powers and being in this world,” he rambled on not looking at you just squeezing your hand. “But if you’d give me a chance I’d love for you to be my best girl.”

“Best girl?” you repeated swallowing nervously at the butterflies in your stomach.

He laughs, “My girlfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you Y/N. I can’t imagine not having you in my life so for Christmas this year I just want you to be mine. Will you think about it?”

“Think about it?” you lean forward brushing your nose against his. “Can’t I just say yes and get a kiss?”

Bucky only nodded before pressing his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck practically pulling him down on top of you. The chaste kiss quickly became heated with you and Bucky rutting against one another before putting a stop to it, “No I want to take this slow.”

“Slow is good,” you agreed kissing his cheek as he sat up trying to flatten his hair that your hands had somehow run through in the heat of the moment.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Bucky went to stand but you grabbed his hand.

“Wait. Please stay with me. We can just cuddle but I don’t want to sleep alone anymore. Consider it a Christmas wish,” you pleaded but he was more than happy to agree.

“No place I’d rather be,” Bucky slipped into the covers pulling you against him. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas Bucky.”


End file.
